Two Different Sunsets
by LiLeo
Summary: It's an AU fic about the boys and their respective girls. They live where it is divided into two groups, the rich, and the people who are struggling to see tomorrow. Bad summary, but please r&r! It's my first fic. =0)
1. "I saw our tratior"

TwoDifferentSunsets   
Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Wing. That dosen't mean I can't dream......

  
A.n: Kinda based on S.E. Hinton's _The Outsiders_ and _That was then, this is now_(I love those books!). And it might jump around a little, but I worked my butt off on it. Anyway, thanks for reading this! Onto the fic...

  
Two Different Sunsets   
Chapter One: It gets worse

  
A scream was heard as Relena walked home from school. She immedately realized who that scream could belong to.

  
::Matt::

  
Matt was everyone's little brother. He was a shy boy of 12, but he always knew way more than he let on. Everyone in the group protected him, it was like an unspoken rule. Even her brother, who only looked out for people who were important to him, held Matt's back. Nothing could ever happen to him.

  
She ran full speed to the source of the scream, praying that she could get to Matt in time. When she finally got there, she noticed Trowa and Duo, two members in the "group" she was in, fighting three other guys. She had no clue who they were fighting, and she currently didn't care. She sped up, grabbed Matt by his arms, and brought him to the safety of the alley. Both stood there, one panting, the other completely scared.

  
They had to wait there for Duo and Trowa. Relena wasn't going to take any chances with him.

  
"Matt, what happened? Wait, before you answer that, why wre you alone? All you had to do was ask any of us, and we would have come with you. You know that they won't hesitate to do something to you, especially since they know how important you are to us, and to the group." Relena angrily told Matt. 

  
"I'm so-sorry. I was just walking around, and I didn't think..." Matt shyly started, avoiding their eyes.

  
"Exactly, you didn't think. You're always doing that! You never think before you do something. If it hadn't been for us, you'd have been beaten, maybe even killed. Then what would we tell your parents? Or the group? Do you realize what we tell you is true, about all the things they do to us? Their only goal in life is to kill each and every last one of us. You know why? Because they get bored. They have every luxary in life, and don't have to work for anything. They think it's fun doing this to us. For all you knew, it could have been our tratior there, and you would have never known. And you and I both know that if he was there, you wouldn't be standing here right now." Duo pratically screamed at Matt. His blue eyes were flashing with anger.

  
Matt just stood there, not knowing exactly what to do. He was always getting yelled at, by his parents, by the older group members, because he didn't use his head. He didn't mind Duo and Relena screaming at him, because he knew they cared. But he didn't understand why they cared so much. He had just begun to stand there when they reprimanded him, and waited until they weren't mad anymore to talk to them.

  
This would anger Duo more. He wanted Matt to show some response, anything at all. But today, it was just a bad day for him. He punched the wall above Matt's head, then stormed out of the alley.

  
"Matt, think." Relena said softly, before following Duo out of the alley. Trowa gave Matt a sympthetic look, and followed his friends.

  
Duo took off down the street, but Relena and Trowa knew that they'd see them later that night, probably at Wufei's. Wufei's parents were never home, so his sister and him were always having some sort of party or something.

  
"Me and Quatre are going to Charlie's tonight, wanna come?" Relena asked Trowa, as they walked deeper into the city that they lived in. He shook his head.

  
"Not tonight, Cathy's home from my aunt's house. I haven't seen her in a couple months, so I'm gonna go home." he said. They had stopped at the corner of E. 207, and Webster. They hugged, and went their seperate ways.

  
Normally, no one under 21 was allowed in Charlie's by law. It was a bar, afterall. But somehow, Quatre and Relena had convinced to allow them in there. Zechs thought it was half because of Quatre's 'persuading abilities' and half because of Relena's looks.

  
On her way to Quatre's, she noticed someone familiar walking on the other side of the street. She thought she recognized him, but couldn't place her finger on it.

  
Suddenly, she stoppded dead in her tracks.

  
"Heero..."she whispered.

  
At one time, Heero and Relena had practically been lovers. Heero belonged to the group, and everyone thought that their love would last forever and beyond. He attended her Confirmation, her 8th grade grauation, and her parent's funerals. But two years ago his father got a promotion. He promised that he'd always do his part in the group; but after he moved, he never came back. He had moved into the suburbs, where the people who beat up Matt lived. She soon began to realize that he was one of "them", and that he'd never keep his promise of coming back.

  
She haden't seen him since he moved almost two years ago, so why was he back? Especially in the neighboorhood where many kids wanted him gone, dead. He was basically a wanted man in the group, everyone hated him for his betrayal, to them, to Relena.

  
Relena watched him as he went into Charlie's. She almost followed him, but decided to get Quatre first. She took off down the street, praying that Heero would still be at Charlie's when she and Quatre got there.

  
She ran up the steps of his building, panting at each platform in the stairs.

  
'Why does he have to live on the sixth floor?! The first would have been nice!' She thought as she was one platform away from his floor.

  
She rang his bell about thirty times, praying _someone_, anyone home. A half asleep, half dressed Quatre answered the door.

  
His eyes widened at the sight of her. "Rel?! What are you doing here, alone? I was sopposed to meet you at Charlie's!" he said, as he let her in.

  
"Quatre, get dressed fast. I saw our tratior." She said, throwing him a shirt. His eyes narrowed, as he threw the shirt on.

  
"Where? When? Are you sure it was him?" He asked. Quatre had despised Heero since he was 13, that was three years ago. He desprately wanted to get revenge for the betrayal.

  
"When I was coming here, he went into Charlie's." She said, as they took off. They ran full speed, hoping that he'd still be there.

  
They walked into Charlie's, saying hi to anyone they recognized. They made their way through the crowded front-room of the bar, and to Charlie.

  
"Hey Charlie! You see our little tratior around here lately?" Quatre asked causally. If Charlie knew what Quatre wanted to do, the both of them would get thrown out.

  
"As a matter of fact, yeah. Go check in the back." Charlie said, as he cleaned another shot glass. Quatre made his way quickly to the back of the bar. Only the group was ever back there, so Heero and his new girlfriend, Sylvia, stood out.

  
Once Heero saw Quatre and Relena, he immedately put his drink down; and pretended not to know Sylvia. For a minute, Quatre thought that Relena was going to kill Heero and Sylvia.   
She resorted to punching the wall next to Sylvia's head. Quatre slowly pulled her away, and told Johnny to hold her back. Then, Quatre and Heero just stood there, neither one wanting to admit remorse or defeat to the other.

  
"Nice seeing you again." Heero started. "I can explain.." was all he could get out, though. Quatre's hands were around his neck the minute he heard the words leave Heero's mouth. Slowly, Quatre tightened his hands around Heero's neck. One of the last things Relena remembered was Heero punching Quatre, and Sylvia screaming like a banshee. 

  
A.N.- I know, bad ending, but It's currently 5:01 in the morning, and I haven't been to sleep yet. I probably won't get to put this up until tomorrow, but oh well. I did it! My first fan fic, I'm so proud! lol, lack of sleep. Please review, I need to know if I should continue, or if i should take it down, or if I should change something. Thanks! ~LiLeo. 


	2. "I came to warn you....and because I lov...

  
Disclaimer:Umm, last I checked, Gundam Wing belonged to some rich company whose name I can't pronounce.

  
A.N.- To Winter, no, it's not the same Johnny from the book. .Only reason his name is Johnny is because that's my brother's name, and I was talking to him when I needed a name. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I was literally jumping up and down in front of my computer. My family currently thinks I'm crazy, though. Anyway, onto the story!

  
*********************************************

  
Two Different Sunsets

  
Chapter Two:

  
Relena woke to Charlie slapping her face. She opened her eyes to finda group of people around her.

  
"What happened?"She asked, struggling to get up off the table. She had no clue where she was, or why she was there. All she knew was that Heero and Quatre had starting fighting, then everything went blank.

  
"Someone threw a glass at those two," he said, guestering to Quatre and Heero who were currently pinned to the wall. "It missed, and hit you in the head." some guy said, she didn't know who he was.

  
"You all right, blondie?" Chralie asked. He never actually learned her name. She was always "Blondie".

  
"Yeah, I'm fine Charlie. Let them go, though. We won't start anymore trouble." She said, referring to Quatre, Heero, and herself. Charlie nodded his head, signaling to let the boys go.

  
Quatre glared at Heero, and walked out of the bar. Relena tried to follow, but Heero caught her arm and spun her around to face him.

  
"Rel, please listen to me. I can't talk now, but meet me at the park near the school at 10. Just you and me, and I won't pull anything; so don't worry. I promise. Please?" He asked. She could tell that he missed her, his eyes were about the only thing expressive he had. Too expressive for his own good sometimes.

  
She nodded her head in agreement, and left the bar. She decided to go home, there was always someone there. She needed to talk to someone.

  
She tried to turn the knob of the front door, but found it locked. 'That's strange,' she thought, 'the door's never locked. I don't even have a key.' She went to the window in her room, and climbed in it. It never did close right.

  
"Zechs! You home? Noin? Anyone?" She called to the empty house. When she found no one home, she decided to go to the cemetary.

  
Her parents had died almost 3 years ago. There had been an explosion at their office building, and both her parents died. She was thirteen, her brother 18. She had been in the sole care of her brother until last year, when he married his wife, Noin; a girl they had grown up with.

  
She had walked down the rows of headstones until she came across the large black stone that read "Sean and Christina Peacecraft". She knelt down in front of it and just stared, lost in her thoughts.

  
She would come here for hours, and just talk to the headstone. Noin and Zechs were never home, or when they were, they were sleeping. She knew that they loved her, and they tried their best for her, but it was tough on all of them.

  
She stayed there for about an hour, lost in her little world. She realized what time it was, and headed back to her house. This time, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Zechs, and Noin were home.

  
"Hey Rel! Just in time to see your brother get told off by Noin." Duo said cheerfully, the earlier events evidently forgotten.

  
She just smiled. It was always funny to see Zechs get yelled at by Noin. He was once the guy everyone feared, the fighter of the group.Now, he was being told off by a woman who barely reached his shoulder. Relena giggled at the thought.

  
By nine, the boys were gone, and her brother and sister-in-law were both in bed. She snuck out her window, and walked to the park. The entire time, she prayed that he would actually be there, and that he would follow the rules that he made up.

  
When she finally got there, she saw Heero leaning on the Jungle Gym. Alone. 'At least he's still respectable.'

  
"Heero. You wanted to talk to me?" She asked coldly, hoping to hide her nervousness. A mix of feelings swirled in her stomach, making her wonder if he was as nervous as she was.

  
"Relena!" He said, surprised. "Sorry, I just didn't expect you to actually come. I didn't think that you trusted me enough." He said, not looking her in the eye once.

  
"I don't trust you. I just wanted to hear what you had to say before you get hunted down by the guys. They'll kill you if they get their hands on you." She warned. She still wasn't too happy with Heero, but she also didn't want to watch him in pain.

  
"So I guess that you're about the only one who won't throw me to the wolves, huh?" he asked. She smiled at his refrence to wolves. He'd always said the group was like a pack of wolves, always hunting, trying to survive.

  
"So why'd you do it? Why did you come back? Do you realize you practically risked your life coming back here? I give you credit, you've got a lot of guts to do this." She said, not beating around the bush. She silently prayed that Zechs wouldn't look for her. If he found out that she wasn't there, she'd be in a world of trouble.

  
"I came back here to warn you," he started. He still refused to look her in the eye. "And because I love you." He was just able to finish his sentence when a car was heard right behind the two.

****************************

  
A.N. So whatcha think? And no, I'm not going to try to follow the book. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, but I've had some problems. I just want to thank the people who reviewed before again. You rule! =0)


	3. "Uh-oh"

TDS3   
Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Wing. That dosen't mean I can't dream......

  
A.N.- I am so incredably sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter out. I've been at my dad's house, and he dosen't have a computer that works. The entire darn summer, I've had this chapter in my notebook, along with 3 other chapters. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll get them out. So thanks for listening to my babble, and I'll shut up now. Onward! 

  
Relena grabbed Heero's hand, and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She knew the car belonged to her brother, and the last thing she wanted was to testify that her brother killed the guy she snuck out to meet. She ran through the woods, and emerged at the edge of the school campus. She knew that the windows were never locked, so she ran to the nearest one, opened it, and jumped through. Heero wasn't far behind.

  
"I see that your brother is still overprotective of you." Heero stated while Relena tried to drag him out of the room. The entire time, the word 'death' was running through her mind.

  
"That he is, and if you don't shut your mouth, and help me find some place for us to hide, we'll both feel his wrath." She said, the fear in her voice obvious. They ran into the science lab, and hid under one of the large lab desks. Relena prayed that her brother wouldn't find them.  


  
After about an hour of waiting, Heero thought it was safe to leave the security of the science lab. He stepped out of the classroom, with an apprehensive Relena following close behind.

  
"See nothing to wor-"Heero started but was soon cut off by a deep, angry voice that Relena knew could only belong to one person.

  
Zechs.

  
"Yuy, what are you doing with my sister? What are you doing here? You're far from your territory. I would've thought that you would've known better than to venture out this far, especially since you know that you're a wanted man." Zechs cooly stated, his anger rising by the minute.

  
Heero didn't answer, but took off down the hall with Relena. Zechs was hot on their heels.

  
The two managed to outrun Relena's brother, and make it to the end of the street, where they took off in two different directions. Zechs had decided to give up, once he saw his sister take off towards their house.

  
************************

  
"Noin! Noin! You awake?" Relena whispered into the otherwise silent house. She had just gotten into the living room, and was praying that she got home before her brother. She didn't see his car anywhere, but she knew that if he didn't want her to see him, then he wouldn't be seen.

  
"Lena? Do you realize that your brother is out looking for you?" Noin asked, while pulling the girl into the bedroom she shared with Zechs. "Well, first of all, are you okay?" she asked again, looking Relena over.

  
"I'm fine for the moment, but when my brother comes home, I'm dead! He caught me with the traitor." Relena said, waiting for her sister-in-law to give her the same speech she would hear eventually.

  
But to her surprise, Noin didn't give it to her. "I knew that much, Quatre came over here saying something how you and him had saw the traitor, and I put two and two together. If you go to bed now, he won't wake you up scre-" She couldn't finish the sentence, due to the sound of the front door slaming.

  
"Relena! You're in so much trouble now." He angrily stated, as he caught her half in the room, and half out the window. Noin was helping her.

  
"Uh-oh" was all that came out of Relena's mouth.

  
******************************

  
So what'd you think?? Sorry it took so long, but blame the courts, my dad, and my mom. hehe. Anyway, now that you've read my newest addition to this, can you please make my day, and review?? Thank you! ~LiLeo 


	4. "You won't go near her."

  
Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Wing. That dosen't mean I can't dream......

  
A.N. Thank you SO much to Wing and Sorrow for reviewing my story. I was scaring my little brothers and sisters by jumping around my room screaming like an idiot. hehe. Gotta stop doing that....Well, anyway, Thank you to everyone who reviewed, espically to Wing and Sorrow. You're the best!

  
***************

  
Heero had much more luck at home than Relena did. He just went through the back door, his brothers ignoring him as usual. He laid on his bed, wondering just how much trouble she was in at the moment, and if he'd ever see her again. He never meant to hurt her when he left, and he really did mean to come back to her. But his parents and his new "friends" got in the way. He couldn't betray the people who lived close to him, because he wasn't sure what they'd do. He knew that the group would never leave the city limits, so he was safe from them as long as he didn't go into the city.

  
He knew when he first got involved with Relena, that you didn't hurt her, annoy her, or make her angry. Everyone in there loved her, and they knew that deep down, she wasn't like them. They would only be what their parents were, but she could succeed in life. He knew that anyone of them would give up everything for her without a second thought.

  
Soon, he succumbed to sleep, still thinking about the blonde haired, blue eyed girl that stole his heart.

  
*****************

  
Relena awoke the next morning, praying that her brother was at work. She snuck out of her room, and down the hallway to her brother's room. The bed was made, and she heard her sister-in-law doing dishes.

  
"Yes, I'm lecture-free for another couple of hours." She thought, still thinking about last night. Noin had managed to talk her brother into lecturing her when he was in a more resonable state of mind, and when it wasn't an unGodly hour. While Noin was talking to him, she had managed to sneak out the door, and run to the safety of her room. She soon fell asleep, as did everyone else in the house.

  
She wandered into the kitchen, and jumped on top of the counter. She waited until Noin noticed her, she wanted to know what type of mood she should expect from her brother when he got home that night.

  
As always, Noin read Relena's mind. Not looking up from the dishes, she answered the question that was on Relena's mind.

  
"He wasn't too angry when he left for work this morning, so it won't be so bad. But I do suggest not telling any of the boys. They'll truely kill him, then lock you up in your room. And you know they would."

  
Relena smiled at the thought of the guys locking her in her room again. They had done that once when she refused to tell them who she was going to the movies with. It was just Hilde, but they still wanted to know everything about the person. She finally caved in when she realized that Hilde was probably waiting for her. She had to admit, they were very overprotective of her. But she loved every minute of it.

  
"Good. I wasn't going to tell the guys anyway. If they found out, I'd never be allowed to go to school, never mind sneak out to see him. Do you think he'll come back?" Relena asked Noin. Noin was very wise in the ways of what would happen.

  
"He'll be back, don't worry." She said, before she went to go see who walked into the house. One of the boys was always coming over.

  
"Blondie! Noin!" Duo called from the doorway. That was the way it was almost every morning. Duo was always the first one over, and always calling out their nicknames happily. Relena once thought that he was overly hyper, but he was just Duo.

  
"In the kichen, Braid Boy!" Relena called back. Duo came running into the room, picking Relena up off of the counter, and twirling her around. Then, he plopped her on the table, and went to reach for Noin.

  
She whirled around, and stuck her finger into his chest. "Don't you even think about it Braid Boy, not if you like your braid the way it is." She playfully thretened. Duo's face twisted into one of horror. Relena sat on the table, giggling like a maniac.

  
"Told off by a girl, never thought I'd see the day." Relena said, still giggling. Duo turned around and threw soap suds at Relena, all while Noin was pushing them into the living room.

  
*********************

  
After everyone had arrived, Relena decided to go for a walk. Well, that's what she told them. She was really going to find Heero, hoping that she'd be able to find him before anyone found out what happened.

  
She had gotten a ride from Catherine, Trowa's sister, to the city limits, and then decided to walk the rest of the way. She had found out his address from the phone book, and had hoped it was the right one. Well, how many "Yuy"s lived in the area anyway?

  
Relena made a right at New Chalet Drive, and walked up the steep hill. '149, this is it.' she thought as she walked up the steps to the old brown house. She rang the bell, and hoped that no one else in the house recognized her.

  
********************

  
Heero heard the bell ring, and ran down the stairs to answer it. His brothers and parents were at work, so he was the only one home. He figured it was either Brian or Nick, the only ones who ever came to get him. Everyone else didn't know where he lived, and he liked it like that.

  
"Relena?! What are you doing here?" He asked, his eyes were wide open.

  
"I came to see you. I wanted to see you again." She said softly, hoping that he wouldn't be angry with her.

  
He shook his head. "Come in, before one of those idiots sees you. If they catch you here, I don't know what they'll do." He said, grabbing her by her arm and dragging her in. He closed and locked the door, then went to go answer the ringing phone.

  
"Sylvia, I can't talk now. No! Goodbye." Was all Relena heard. He turned back to her, and stared into her blue eyes.

  
Their staring match was broken by the doorbell ringing. He ran to the door, not realizing that Relena was standing within eyesight of whoever was on the other end. Victor was on the other side of the door. The same guy who tried to fight her brother. Both were arrested.

  
"Hee-" Victor cut his sentence short. His eyes narrowed as he stared at Relena. "So, you got one of them. Good job, we thought that you were soft." He said, as he started for Relena.

  
She stiffened, and glared at him. She knew who he was, and that he wouldn't hesitate to fight her. He didn't care if she was a girl or not, to him she was an enemy.

  
Heero noticed how Victor was moving towards Relena, and quickly pinned him to the wall. "You won't go near her. You've got to get through me first."

  
************************************ A.N.- So what'd you think?? Tell me please! As usual, the more reviews I get, the more I'll put up. If I get enough today, then I'll put up chapter 5 today. Again, thank you to Sorrow and Wing. You're the best! And to everyone who reviewed, Thanks! ~LiLeo


	5. "I'm coming back with you."

  
Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Wing. That dosen't mean I can't dream......

  
A.N.-Even though nobody reviewed for chapter 4 (as of when I'm writing this), I've decided to put this up anyway. I'm sorry it's late, but as you probably already know, the World Trade Center was attacked. I live in NY, only about 15 minutes from the Bronx, and much of my family was there. This past week has been very nervewracking, but I managed.Once again, this is to Sorrow and Wing, who have still inspired me to finish this with their last reviews. Thanks.

  
Chapter 5

  
Relena ended up hiding at Heero's house until the sun went down. Heero's family wasn't home, so she was safe. At about 6 o'clock, she had called Duo to come pick her up at Hilde's house. Hilde lived two streets down from Heero, so Duo wouldn't think anything if he met her there. Heero and Relena said their goodbye's, and she left.

  
'Will Hilde suspect anything? I doubt it, and even if she does, she could probably keep a secret. Right?' Relena thought as she rang the bell to Hilde's house. When no one answered, and she noticed that her parents cars weren't there, she turned the knob, and went inside.

  
"Hil! You home?" She called into the otherwise silent house. Relena closed the door behind her, and walked into the living room. She walked down the two steps, and started towards the basement door, where Hilde's room was.

  
"Hey. You were at his house, weren't you?" Hilde said from behind the kitchen doorway. Relena could tell that something wasn't right.  


  
"I'd rather not say, but why are you hiding behind the doorway, Hil?" Relena asked as she went around towards the kitchen. She saw Hilde closing all the shades.

  
"I know you were, Dorothy called me. You should've been more careful, I had to tell her that it wasn't you, and that you'd never come this far. I basically saved your little blonde behind. She was already to tell those losers she hangs out with where you were, and the whole nine yards." Hilde said, the fear in her voice evident. If they had known that Relena was at Hilde's, who knows what they would do?

  
"Duo's on his way to come pick me up. You were the first person I thought of once I realized that it wouldn't be safe to walk home. I probably won't be back in this part for awhile, so you don't have to worry anymore." Relena said, helping Hilde in closing the shades.

  
"No, it's not that. I'm going back with Duo too. I can't stand it here anymore, so Sally said that she'd be okay with me staying there until my parents stop their fighting."

  
Relena was shocked by her response. It was a well-known fact that Hilde's parents didn't like each other. Their constant threats of divorce proved that. The only reason they were still living in the same house was because they had four kids together, and neither one wanted to ruin their lives. Laurel and Hilde had ran away more than once, but they always ended up being caught. Hilde usually ran to Duo's, and Laurel to their aunt's house. It was surprise when Hilde wanted her parents to divorce, it would end all their misery.

  
The horn honked, and disrupted Relena's thoughts. The two friends took one last look at the house that they had known for so long, and left. This time, both of them knew that Hilde would not be coming back if she could help it.

  
*************************************

  
Duo had thrown Hilde's bag in the trunk, and slid back into the driver's seat. The 20- minute ride back was silent. Relena knew that there was more going on then what Hilde said, but she wasn't going to ask. If Hilde had wanted to let Relena know, then she would have.

  
When Relena had gotten back to the house, she went through the back door. The last thing she wanted was to see her brother again. She guessed he still wasn't too happy about what happened the night before.

  
As she opened the screen door, she peeked her head in. She was trying to see where her brother was, so she could avoid him.

  
He was no where to be seen, so she decided to creep across the hall into her bedroom. Bad idea.

  
"Relena Kaitlyn Peacecraft! Get in here!" her brother's voice could be heard a mile away.

  
'Three name call, I'm in for it.' she thought as she walked into the living room.

  
"Yes oh kind brother, with hair like a girl?" She said. She had decided to get one last remark in before she was sentenced. She heard her sister-in-law snicker from the kitchen.

  
"Not funny, Relena. Why were you with him?" He asked, the anger evident in his eyes. She knew that right now would not be a good time to make fun of him again.

  
"He wanted to talk to me, so what else was I sopposed to do? Tell you, and let him die a long, horriable death? Or tell one of the boys, and let them hunt him down like a dog?" she responded, the anger rising.

  
"Relena, you know what has happened before, so why would you do that? You've seen how he's betrayed us, and yet you still assossicate with him! What are you, stupid? Do you not understand what he's done? That is unforgiveable, and unforgetable. You know that as well as I do." he said, his voice still filled with anger.

  
"Just because he hasn't come back dosen't mean anything! He wanted to, but he couldn't. He couldn't just up and leave! He tried to, but you know how hard it is to get back here, espically from some place like that! Agreed, I shouldn't have snuck out, but that's only half the problem! You used to do that all the time when Mom and Dad were alive!" Relena said, her voice starting to crack with the mention of her parents. They were never spoken of in the house, it was like the unspoken rule.

  
"Maybe you're right. But he's still a tratior, like it or not. Once, it's his fault. I'm not going to take a second chance. Not with you. If you ever see him again..." Zechs' voice just faded out. Both Peacecrafts just stood there, daring the other to move. Very rarely they fought, but when they did, it was until the end. Both of them were too stubborn for their own good.

  
"You can't tell me who to talk to, and who not to. I'll always be there for him, because he loves me. He told me himself. He cares about me more than you ever could." Relena said, backing up towards the front door. Her brother was saying something, but she wasn't listening anymore. She opened the door, and took off.

  
****************************

  
She ran all the way back to Charlie's; hoping to find someone there. Usually, when they didn't have anything else to do, they went there. Usually, there was always someone to talk to, or joke around with.

  
Relena walked to the back of the bar, ignoring the cat calls. She pushed the curtin aside to find Heero sitting at a table, nursing a drink.

  
She slid into the other seat, and grabbed his hands.

  
"Told you I'd be back. I always keep my promises." She said, just before kissing him. They stayed like that for a couple seconds, before she pulled away.

  
"My dad kicked me out of the house again, so I came here. I was hoping to find you." He said, taking another sip of the drink.

  
Relena opened her mouth to speak, but a deep voice was heard behind her.

  
"What did our little blonde girl catch, hmm? Our traitor! How nice." Heero spun around, but only to have his face connect with the person's fist.

  
**************************

  
A.N.- So what'd you think? And I had another idea for a story, but I want to see how you would like it first. The pilot's kids? But, not where they're pilots, just normal kids. Put them into the scenarios like the ones that my brothers and sisters put me into. Let me know. As usual,please review. Thanks! -LiLeo (aka Alexis)


End file.
